Forgotten Past
by Yue Asuka
Summary: Light and Darkness was draw to each other. It was common sense. When Hikari was trapped alone on the place that she hate most, Dark Ocean, she couldn't help but shiver. The place was brought back many bad memories to her but when one certain memories slipped into her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if what the boy on her past said about darkness and light was true. 02/04
1. Introduction

A/N: My first Digimon fanfic yay. If you could kind enough, please leave me a feed back? I would really appreciated it. Anything, really. So please, give me feed back and pointed my mistake? Especially since English is not my native language. Thank you in advance~ Oh, Italic means it was Flashback or Dreams. In this case, it was both.

**Age:** In the Flashback, Hikari 4, Taichi 7, Kou 7

**Disclaimer:** If I own Digimon, I own it, I will make the sequel where Adventure and Frontier's digidestinied was fought together. As in my head, those two has more than enough thing to be count as sequel/prequel.

**REVISED : January, 21 2013**

**Beta : PorcelainDollxx**

* * *

"-Sono toki made, matta ne."

"-Until that time, see you later"

- From Y to Y_  
_

* * *

_It was dark; the location and the sky. And she hated it. Especially since she was alone, in a strange place that she knew nothing about, and without anyone that she knew around._

**Several hours ago**

_Several weeks ago, her father told the family that they need to move from Hikarigaoka since her father got promotion. And although the young Taichi Yagami was more than excited to go to the new place, Hikari was more confused as to why should they move, but she agreed nonetheless since her father said she would have more friends there. The first day in their new house was okay. The place was nice and Hikari liked it, so did Taichi. Not to mention there was any soccer field nearby. Hikari knew that her brother was so fond of that sport and he sometimes played with her even though she couldn't kick the ball as good as the other boy that played with her brother this afternoon. But just to feel her brother's presence near her was more than enough for her to feel safe, protected, and she loved her brother. He would never leave her alone._

_But when Taichi was going out to play with his friends and refused to let her tag along, Hikari couldn't help but feel annoyed. Taichi had said it wasn't good for her to go out at her feverish condition and had promised her to play with her later. Hikari would usually obey her brother, usually, but her fever made her a little stubborn and she felt… abandoned? She doesn't know the feeling… not yet. All she knew was that her brother going out without her and that made her sad._

_So without warning anyone in her house, she quickly chased after her brother, even though she didn't know which park that her brother went to. And before she could realize it, her tiny legs have led her to an unknown place. The location was unfamiliar; her house was nowhere in sight and neither was her brother._

**Present**

_The four year old Hikari sat down under the lamp in the park, the only place that was bright enough for her. She lifted her knees up to her chin and wrapped her hand around it while she did the only thing she could do now; sob. "Nii-chan…" she sniffled, tears rolled down to her cheeks, "Taichi, nii-chan," she repeated, as she called for her dearest older brother. She knew he would come, after all, he promised her that he would always protect her no matter what. And young Hikari believed his words. There was no reason to doubt her own brother anyway._

_However, even though she has wait and called out for her brother for a while, she still can't see his bushy brown hair anywhere in the dark park, and this scared her even more. "Nii-chan… It's cold… It's dark... It's scawiee…" Hikari continued sobbing and buried her head into her knees._

_"Did you get lost?" the new voice asked, making her flinch a little and her body shivered at the thought of the bad guys that her mother had told her about. But for some reason, she didn't feel like the owner of the mysterious voice was bad. It sounds boyish, almost like her brother's voice and a hint of worry was clear in his tone. She remembered it, was the tone that her brother always used when he was worried about her. Gathering all her courage, Hikari lifted her head a little to look at the boy in front of her. He was about as tall as her brother, but half of his face was covered by the shade of the hat that he wore. She noticed that the boy tilted his head; most likely waiting for her to answer his question, the young brunette girl nodded her head slowly._

_"Do you know where your house is?" he asked again, and this time Hikari shook her head as an answer to his question. The boy was silent for a moment as if he thought of something before he spoke again, "Then let's search for it together," he said, offering his hand to her, his lip turned into a smile._

_Search for it_

_Those words sound promising to her and she took his hand, letting the boy help her to get to her knees._

_"Don't worry, we'll find it. And if we don't we could stop by my house," He said, patted her head in comforting way. "I'm sure 'baa-chan and 'kaa-chan would help you to find your home also," He added, "Beside, you seem to have a light fever here."_

_And with that, Hikari felt relieved, at least the boy was nice enough to help her find her home and now that she got on her feet, she could tell that the boy was almost the same height as her brother. Though, when he mentioned her fever, she spontaneously put her hand on her forehead. It was indeed warm, which remind her on why she was here in the first place. Hikari glanced up at the boy; she thought that he would be mad. Unfortunately, she couldn't see his face clearly since her sight was blurry due to her crying recently, but somehow she could tell that it was just worry that present itself on the boy's face, not anger. The boy held her hand and begun to walk but when she stepped out from the light, she stopped, her body trembling and this rose a question from the boy, "What's wrong?"_

_"It's... d-dark... and scawie..." she muttered and held her free hand to her chest. She could feel the boy's gaze on his hand which was still holding onto hers before he stepped closer to her._

_"Don't worry, the darkness is not scary," he said in reassuring tone. This made her look at the older boy in bewilderment and the boy seemed to notice it as he added, "It's nice, the darkness." But that does not make her any less confused, not a bit._

_"How... it is nice?" she asked. Her question was answered by his index finger that pointed up to the sky. Hikari's brown eyes widen in amazement when she looked up. She didn't realize it earlier but now the boy mentioned it, she could see the glittering stars on the sky, "Pweetty..." she mumbled, her cheeks flushed in excitement._

_"Isn't it?" the boy asked with a soft chuckle. "'Baa-chan said the darkness was nice because it gave us this view. If the sky didn't turn dark, we couldn't see the stars and the moon. And she also said the darkness was protecting the light and let it rest to make sure it's ready for tomorrow."_

_"So the night sky is protecting the light so it could rise tomorrow?"_

_"Yes," he nodded, "Even the light needs rest so it won't be exhausted when it has to do its duty tomorrow."_

_This made Hikari think for a moment before she mumbled, "Protect... Like my brother!" She exclaimed, a wide smile present on her face, replacing the scared one from before._

_"True, 'Baa-chan also said light and darkness are also brothers. So... yes, I think that's why they protect each other, don't you think?" he said with a cheekily grin. The statement made Hikari's body stop trembling and she stepped out from the light with a nod and they began to walk, and he led her out of the park._

_"By the way, I'm Hikari, Yagami Hikari," she introduced herself to the older boy. The boy however, seemed surprises for a second by the sudden introduction but he smiled afterward_

_"My name is Kou—"_

_"HIKARI!"_

_His sentence was cut off when she heard the familiar voice call out her name, she turned around and saw a familiar figure running around, searching for her, "Onii-chan!" she shouted, as she let her hand go from the boy's hand and ran to her brother who just noticed his sister. _

_"Hikari! I-" Hikari jumped and hugged him tightly, making her brother sigh as he patted her on the back, although he seemed to be a little annoyed that his sentence was cut off. "I'm worried you know… 'tou-san and 'kaa-san too. Where have you been?" he asked and then he leaned down to her level when she let go of the embrace._

_"I—" Hikari paused and looked down, feeling guilty. "I just wanted to play with you. I'm sowwiieee... I won't do it again!" she whimpered and hugged her brother again._

_Taichi knew that there was no point in scolding her, not when she already knew it was her fault anyway. Besides, Hikari's plea was something irresistible to him. "Fine, let's go home then. I don't want to make tou-san and kaa-san worried even more," he said as he held his sister's tiny hand. But before he could walk, Hikari stopped him, "Nii-chan wait, there's someone with me. He's nice!" she said, turned her head around just to found nothing. "Kou?" she muttered, searching for the boy's presence._

_"Where?" her brother asked, "There's no one around." He added as he looked around. He knew Hikari wouldn't lie but where was the boy 'Kou' that she mentioned?_

_"But…" she trailed, head turned down a little in disappointment._

_"Let's go home or do you want to make our parents even more worried?" he asked_

_She shook her head._

_"Come on then," he said, leading his sister towards their house. And as they began to walk, Hikari turned her head around again to look for the boy who was nowhere to be seen. But when she saw a shadow near the nearby lamp, she let go of her brother hand and shouted, "Kou! Thank you! And let's play together sometime!"_

_From the shadow, she could see the boy, Kou's figure waved his hand toward her and she return the wave before she ran toward her brother._

_"Matta ne..."_

* * *

The sound of her alarm clock woke her from her deep slumber. It showed that it was six thirty in the morning. She reached out her hand, and turned it off before she got up and looked at the white furred Digimon at her side that was still sleep. She climbed out of her bed carefully not to wake her partner up and began getting dressed.

"Morning brother," Hikari greeted her brother in the dining room after she finished getting dressed and was prepared to go to school. Her brown eyes scoped around the room and found no one but her brother. Meaning, her mother has gone out early this morning. She did mention that she wanted to visit their grandmother yesterday.

"Morning Hikari." Taichi greeted back and noticed something's different from his sister. "Something good happened? You seemed to be so cheerful today." He asked with his usual grin on as he looked at his sister who now sat across from him.

"Mm..." she hummed, "Sort of; just a nice dream from the past," she answered and finished her breakfast before she took her school bag and jogged toward the door, followed by her brother shortly.

"Dream? What dream?" Taichi asked curiously as he locked the door and began to walk toward the school. It was good to see his sister in a good spirit but he couldn't help but wonder what Hikari was referring to.

"Se~cre~t" she sing song and earned a pout from her brother in return.

"That's not nice," he muttered.

And she just giggled to her brother's pout face before she lifted her head up. 'We will meet again right, Kou?' she said inside her mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review is always appreciated ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, Italic means dreams or flashback.

And one of the review asked "what year is the present?" This fic, the present was set at 02 Series. Which means Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, and Takuya are at the same grade as Taichi and the others. Junpei was at the same as Jyou. Tomoki same as 02 Choosen Childres minus Iori and Miyako.

Oh, I used Japanese term for this fic, because the Indonesian dub, uses the same terms as original Japanese. Also, not all Character will be present here, and if they will, it just as a cameo.

**Thank you for: _PorcelainDollxx, Aquamarine6996, Zephyr300, Stella, Guest, funni neko, and _**** edwards . chandlers1** for the reviews, I will answered and responded your reviews via PM and for the Guest/Anon review, respond would be on the bottom. Thank you for all the readers who favorite and put this story on alert as well. ;]

Ah, before I forgot, is there any of you a Beta Reader? Because I'm in need for one, mostly for grammar and tenses because English is not my first language. Once I got one, I think I will edit the last chapter and hopefully this one has less mistake than the last one.

**_Disclaimer: I.. own my typo, grammar and tenses error also the plot. Besides of that, none._**

* * *

_Kimura Kouichi stood above the sandy ground; his blue eyes remain closed until creepy breezes stroke his skin. Slowly but sure, he opened his eyes just to find out he was no longer on his bed room. 'I'm here again.. But where is this...?' His mind wandered. It's been a weeks or so he had this vision, although he him self doubt that it was a mere vision. The sight and the chill seemed to be too real to be called as vision or dream. It was like he has been transported to other place, like how he ended up on Digital World several years ago. His blue eyes wandered around the place, searched for the clue on where was he. But what he could saw was just endless darkness. The place was too foggy, just like what he saw before, for the past few weeks, nothing changed._

_It was cold.._

_It was dark.._

_That was all that he could see and felt, and it's been a few weeks already. 'Where am I? Why do I'm here?' he wondered, he didn't know why he was here in the first place or why the vision came to him, if this was a vision, and what's the meaning behind this dream? If this was a mere dream, that is. Too many question but no answer, left him wandered as he merely stood there, without moving even an inch._

_The chill sensation that he felt seemed different than the usual. It's frightening, the way the cold breeze stroke his skin, the way the sound of waves echoed in the air.._

_The fog was suddenly become clear, finally, for the first time since he was here. The once dark misty area has turned into different scenery. His pair of blue eyes scooped around the area. He was on a beach, now that explained the sand on his feet and the waves sound. But what make him caution was the dull black and grey color that caught by his eyes. Beach wasn't supposed to be monochrome in color, the sea was supposed to be blue, not black, so does the sky. And even the lighthouse also no help to brighten the place. The place was reminded him too much of the Dark Continent, it has the same monochrome pattern as well. But he knew that this place was different than the place that he had used to be known. So where was he?_

_The eerie feeling come again , disrupt him from his deep thought when another chill breeze stroked his skin; make the past that has been sealed in the depths of his mind surfaced. Spontaneously he hugged his own body and fell to his knees; sweats dripped from his forehead, his breath become hard as the memories of the corrupted Warrior of Darkness stabbed his red blade to Wolfmon's body, followed by the shout of the other Warriors in horror come in mind._

_"No.. No.. It was.. the past. I can't keep the past haunted me.. That was over." He said to him self, tried to calm him self down, eyes clenched shut. But the scene kept repeated over and over, refused to be go away from his mind. He shut his eyes tighter as he repeated the words like a mantra, told him it was over, that was on the past, that he was now a better person than before. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again just to see the same dark place but this time, something caught his ears._

_The wild breeze passed by, make him covered his face with his hands, and after the breeze faded, he lifted up his head and saw a winged dragon with long body and strange head flew toward the light house._

_"That was-" he trailed, his eyes full of recognition of the creature that just passed by. It was the same creature that he saw several years ago, and this was the twice he had been seen it. A Digimon. Kouichi turned his head around, searching for any digimon nearby to proved his suspicion but yet, nothing came out, nothing but the same voice that he heard before the Airdramon passed by._

_A sobs._

_Someone's crying..._

_Somewhere..._

* * *

Minamoto Kouji stared at his twin brother's seat several feet away from him, looked more worried than he usually is. Kouichi was acted strange since this morning, scratch that, he had acted strange for the past few weeks, but today was the worst. He was awake with sweats all over his body, and when he woke his brother up, it seemed like he had been awoken from a nightmare. Kouji knew Kouichi was always has paler skin than he is but today, his face was paler than usual, and this not only worried him, but also their birth mother. Fortunately, since last night he was slept over at his birth mother's apartment, he could reassured her that Kouichi would be fine and he just a little nervous because they has a test today, which actually not.

Tomoko knew her sons better, call it mother instinct, even Kouji could tell that his mother wasn't convinced by his words nor did she believed about the test that the he mentioned, but she was let it go when he remind her that she was going to be late to work and they need to go to school. And after make sure that the elder twin was okay, she goes out from the room, although reluctant. He could see the worried all around her young face, make him felt guilty to lied to her. But what should he do when he him self didn't know whatever happened to his brother?

'What's wrong with you?' he asked him self in mind, hoped his word could reach his twin, the same words that he kept asked to Kouichi since early morning. Usually the elder twin would give him the smile and said 'I'm fine' as respond but today, Kouichi was in complete silent. His blue eyes often unfocused and it need someone, Takuya for example to poked at his twin to make him out from whatever state he was in, like the ex-Warrior of Flame did this morning at the school gate. At a time like this was he felt the twin telepathy, like the one he watched on the television would come in handy, and how much he wished that they had that kind on power, especially at a time like this.

But now he couldn't do anything since they were inside the class nor did he had the power to read his twin's mind, not to mention Kouchi's seat was a little far from him and no one he knew enough been on the same class as them, but, if something happened to his 'Nii-san, he could act as quickly as possible and watched him in case something happened at the moment. Something that he need to thanked his last sensei to allow him to be on the same class as his twin later.

So far Kouichi was doing fine in class, nothing unusual happened, nothing until he realized his brother's body was shivered, make his eyes snapped open, fortunately enough the bell's rang, marked the class was over for today. The other students began packed their things and headed out from the class, save for Kouichi. He was sat still on his seat, hands rested on his lap and his head turned down, obviously being oblivious of his surround.

"Kouichi.." the long haired twin called from the other's side. He had done packed his thing and now stood at his brother's side, bag on his left shoulder, waited for him to get up and packed as well.

Silence.

"Kouichi." He called again, this time louder. Kouji know that his brother, his slightly older brother could be scatterbrained sometimes and once there's a book on his hand, it would be hard to snap him out from it before he finished it but, there's no book on Kouichi's hand and yet, he gave no respond. "'Nii-san!" He called, almost shouted while he shook his 'Nii-san's body, worried started to overwhelm him.

A blink.

Kouji was almost cheered mentally when he seen the other boy blinked, his face was going to turned into a relief before he froze. The cheery moment turned completely into a horror when Kouichi turned his head to him, and that was when he realized something was really wrong with his twin, his eyes said it all.

It's blank.

No light.

Like that day.

The long haired twin swore if Kouichi not blinked once again and looked at him with that dull eyes, maybe he would tackled him down from his chair to put him out from his trance. Fortunately though, Kouichi made another blink, and this time, light came back to his navy blue eyes, much to his relief. It was frighten him, to see his brother to be like that. It reminded him of the old day, the day where he thought he lost his brother while he just met, and before he could realized, his hands already wrapped around Kouichi's body, let his bag dropped into the floor with a thud.

"Kouji?" His twin's soft and confused tone caught him off guard, and he let go of his Nii-san's body slowly and put it on his shoulder, grip it tightly.

"I think we need to talk, Kouichi."

* * *

The last thing that Kouichi could remember was he was on the class, Shimada-sensei's class, and now, he was being dragged by his younger twin, forced him to pack his stuffs fast before they was out from the room. When was the class over? He didn't know, all he knew was Kouji suddenly hugged him, and dragged him out to the direction that he was familiar with. They were headed to the backyard of the school, the place where he usually gathered with his fellow Warrior friends. But so far he could remember, there's no meeting today, so why Kouji would drag him here instead of going home?

His thought was cut short when his twin forced him to sit down on the bench while the younger twin stood in front of him, hands crossed around his chest while his blue eyes stared down at him. There was worried, all over his face, Kouichi could tell it, it was the expression that he was familiar with. Ever since the stairs incident, the younger twin had grown to be overprotective over him, something that Kouichi sometimes wondered on who's the younger one here. If there's a reason why he never voiced that thought would be because he was sure that Kouji would said something like 'We're twin anyway, why would it matter?', it was the respond that come on his mind whenever he thought about it.

Silent occurred; none of the twin was willing to open their mouth to spoke and start the conversation, make Kouichi wondered, yet again. Wonder and wonder. Just how many times he had wondered about things for a day? A soft sigh came out from his lip as he saw Kouji impatiently pressed the buttons on his cell phone. Who was he going to call actually?

"Kouji, Kouichi!"

A cheerful voice called from afar that he noticed to be Takuya, followed by Izumi, and Junpei.

"You're late Kanbara!" his brother's voice of annoyance echoed on his ear, make him winced a little since Kouji was stood near him.

"Blame Junpei." Takuya shot back and jerked his thumb at the older brunette who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Yumiko-sensei's lecture could be so long sometimes." He said, rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Why would she lecture you?"

"Well—"

"Guys," Izumi 's voice break in; make the two brunettes stopped on their conversation, "we're here to talk about Kouichi, not Junpei's problem." She said and makes her way toward the said twin and sat beside him while the said twin could only blinked in confusion when he found out he was the reason why they were gathered here.

"Me?" he pointed at him self,

"No, me." Kouji replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you, Kouichi." Izumi said after she shuush-ed the younger twin.

"Wh—"

"Can't we wait for Tomoki? I'm sure you wouldn't want to repeat your self, would you?" the blonde said with a soft smile, responded by Kouichi's confused nod and blinks after his words was cut by Izumi's statement.

Fortunately, they doesn't need to wait any longer, as soon as Izumi finished her statement, Tomiki was ran toward them, panted heavily as he put his hands on his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, there was a test today.." he said in the middle of his pant.

"No problem, we're just got here as well." Takuya responded with a grin and patted Tomoki's back lightly.

"So.. we could start now?" Junpei voiced his team mates thought as the others nodded, minus Kouichi who was still confused and could only stared at his friends in bewilderment.

"Okay," Takuya begun, "what's wrong with you actually?" he asked the confused twin.

And as the five pairs of eyes directed toward him, Kouichi shrunken, it's like as if he had been interrogated although it was not. Still, being the under the light of attention was always make him a little uneasy, even now when he was older. "What do you mean?" he asked back with a soft voice.

"Well, you've been acting strange. " Izumi said.

"And you're daydreaming a lot." Junpei commented.

"But Kouichi-oniichan was always seemed to be daydreaming a lot."

"Okay, he was daydreaming more than he usually is."

"Also, you're shivered on the class," Kouji added ignored Tomoki and Junpei argued about how often the older twin daydreaming before they stopped, four eyes turned to him before it's all turned back to the elder twin who was looked down a little. "Do I need to add that you seemed to be has a nightmare in these past weeks?"

At the last sentences given, Kouichi could only gulped. He doesn't want his friends and his brother to be worried, but it seemed like he just make them worried even more by his silence, it's all shown on their eyes, worried and concern. With a low sigh, Kouichi decided to elaborated, "It just.. strange dream.." he said, but looking at the five eyes that directed to him that seemed to say 'Continue and don't say never mind' the later was shown on Kouji though, he added more. "I.. I'm not sure my self if it was just a dream, or vision, or even nightmare. It was… " he trailed, "too real to be a mere dream."

"What do you mean by 'too real to be a dream'?" Izumi asked, tilted her head.

"A déjà vu?" the older brunette guessed.

"No," Kouichi shook his head. "it's like.. Like the last time I've been on the Digital World, or seemed to be."

Series of gasp filled the air as the others ex-Warriors looked at each other, minus Kouji who was just stared at his brother, more intense than before. Kouichi who knew his brother's gesture well lifted up his head to meet the similar blue eyes of his own before he explained.

"It 'seemed to', not like it was exactly like how my spirit being pulled there."

"But similar right?"

He nodded.

"And where is 'There' that you mentioned? Is it Digital World?" Tomoki asked the first question since he was there, tilted his head in curious yet, excited way.

"I think." Was the only answer that Kouichi could mutter.

"You think?" This time Takuya asked, his brow rose in wonder.

"As I said before, I'm not sure my self.." he paused. "I did seen an Aidramon flew but the scenery.. and the feel.. seemed wrong." Kouichi said in a low tone at the last part, as if he was said it to him self, frown formed on his face.

"Airdramon? If that digimon was there, then shouldn't be it was Digital World then?" The google-head leaded asked again, become more curious than before. "It's obvious, didn't it?"

"Mm.." Izumi hummed and shook her head, "Do you remember that almost after several months of our adventure, Digimons appeared on our world?"

"It did?"

"Oh Takuya…." Izumi sighed and shook her head hopelessly, followed shortly by the others.

"Okay, okay, I forgot about it. So apparently digimon could appear on out world too. Then.." he trailed, turned his head back to the elder twin who shook his head in response.

"I don't think that was our world. It.." he trailed, tried to remembered the scene that repeated on his 'dream' for the past few weeks. "It's almost like the Dark Continent but yet different." A pause. "I was on the beach, beach that was monochrome in color, even the lighthouse also. The sea, sky, sand, it's all dull black and gray color. Even the Dark Continent has more color than it." His frown deepened at the mention of the last part.

"Not our world or Digital World," Junpei hummed along with the others, hand folded around his chest as he thought about the place. "Could it possibly there was any other world beside those two?"

"Or maybe that world was connected to Digital World, another side." Tomoki responded, "That would be make more senses since Kouichi-oniichan said that there was Airdramon around, right?" he asked, looked at the older teens with his big eyes of excitement.

"Okay, assumed it was like Tomoki said, that world, where Kouichi was in, was another side of the Digital World." Takuya begun, his brown eyes looked serious and thoughtful, not like his usual cheerful one. "Why would it called Kouichi?" he asked, make the others frowned. "Or why it just Kouichi?" he added, looked at the boy in question.

"You just envy of him that he got called into Digital World another side or not, aren't you?" Junpei smirked, nudged the google head's hand slightly in teasing manner, make Takuya pouted,

"I'm not!"

"Maybe, it's because Kouichi's associated with darkness?" Kouji guessed, voiced his thought with a frown, make the others looked at the long haired boy in surprises look on their face. "What?"

"Sorry buddy, I kind of forgot that you were present." Takuya responded with a nervous grin as the younger twin shot a glare at him. "Hey, you said almost none since our first conversation!" he reasoned.

"But Kouji's assumption was make senses," Izumi said as Kouji was going to retort to the brunette, make him gulped his words and sent a smirk to Takuya. "He did say the world was more like Dark Continent right? Dark ocean, I concluded from what Kouichi said." She turned to the elder twin who nodded in confirmation. "So maybe the reason why it was called for Kouichi, it was because he was a Warrior or Darkness."

"Even so, we're not Warrior anymore." Kouji responded, "Why now, after all these years?" he added, looked at his brother who seemed to be in a deep thought. "Assumed that Digital World was need help again, weren't it was more those new choosen's job than us, or Kouichi to be exact." He reasoned.

"True enough," the oldest said, "No D-scanner anymore. What an ordinary boy could do to help a world who needs his help? No offence, Kouichi?" Junpei blinked as he looked at the elder twin who was been silent and now.. he started to be blurring? Make his eyes widened in shock upon seen Kouichi's state. And his shock alarmed the others who also seen the elder twin with horror.

Kouichi's body started to faded and as Kouji cried and reach out for his brother, the two vanished from sight. Left the other four to be gasped in horror.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and review always appreciated. ^_^**

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Zephyr300** : Thank you for spend a time to review my story even though you're not sign in, and also thank you for the compliment. As for your question, my first language is not English so maybe even if I read the story out loud, I doubt I could tell the difference, which is why I'm in need of Beta Reader. Sorry. ^^;;

**Stella : **Thank you for your review and here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. As for your question, it was actually my general idea about light and dark but in this story, it could refers to both Kouji or Hikari since both of them is the chosen of light. ^^

**Guest : **Thank you for your review and here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. And yes, "Kou" could work for both twin and.. aren't that sounds more exciting that way? XDa *At least for me it is*

* * *

**Random post :**

I don't know about the English dub, but in Japanese, Kouji and Kouichi's voice are nearly identical. Hiroshi Kamiya's and Suzumura Kenichi's voice are almost at the same pitch, at least that's what I heard from the drama CD. Or maybe it was my hearing that was weird.


End file.
